Red Riding Hood
by CrowCakes
Summary: Kau tahu cerita Scarlett, si gadis bertudung merah?—tidak? Naruto akan memberitahumu di balik kisah dongeng manis itu. kenyataan pahit yang akan kau temukan dalam diri Naruto dan Sasuke. sebuah kisah yang sangat—ironis. Warning: YAOI, SasuNaruSasu, M for semi suspense, NO SEXUAL CONTENT. RnR!


_Apa kau tahu cerita __**Scarlett**__, si gadis __**bertudung merah**__?_

_Apa kau mengerti kenapa Scarlett tetap tenang ketika bertemu dengan serigala?_

_._

_Dan_—_apa kau tahu kenapa serigala itu menangis setelah membunuhnya?_

_._

_Tidak!_—_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa..._

_._

_Karena kau..._

_._

_Bukan dia..._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Suspense, Horor, AU, Out Of Character**

**Main Pairing: SasuxNaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for suspense (No Sexual content)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

_**~By: CrowCakes~**_

**.**

**.**

Kau tersenyum lembut ketika masuk ke kamarku, Tungkai kakimu yang jenjang terayun pelan menuju ke arahku. Sangat pelan sehingga aku mengira kau dihembuskan angin malam yang mendesir masuk melewati celah jendela. Tapi tidak! Kau nyata, senyata diriku yang menanggapi senyumanmu dengan cengiran khasku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyamu penuh nada manis. Aku senang, benar-benar senang ketika kau memperhatikanku. Bisakah kau terus begini? Aku yakin kau bisa...

"Tentu saja baik, Sasuke." Jawabku tenang, wajahku hampir bersemu merah merona tapi segera kutenggelamkan dengan cengiran khasku. Kau menyukainya...

Kau menarik sebuah kursi tua yang reot kemudian duduk didepanku dengan tenang, ketukan kakimu di lantai dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Sejelas aku menatap mata onyx mu yang terbelenggu pada sebuah lembaran kertas dan buku-buku.

Kau berdehem.

"Aku khawatir padamu." Ucapmu pelan sambil mendesah, kemudian menatapku dengan alis mengkerut. Aku tersenyum senang dan membalasmu dengan ucapan 'Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sasuke.'

Kau diam sebentar, mengecek arloji jam di tangan kirimu, kemudian kau tersenyum lagi, "Naruto—aku pergi dulu... Aku ada sedikit urusan." Sahutmu yang hampir membuat raut wajahku kecewa. Aku berusaha menahanmu untuk pergi tapi kau malah membalas dengan senyuman lagi, kali ini dengan kata '_maaf_' yang tergantung di bibir.

Aku diam—Tetap diam, hingga kau keluar dari kamarku, menutupnya pelan dan meninggalkan kesunyian di dalam kamar sempit ini.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam aku berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan kamarku tanpa melakukan apapun. Bosan adalah kata yang tepat untukku saat ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan berjalan-jalan denganmu, seperti yang kita lakukan dulu. Tetapi kau selalu saja mengatakan '_maaf', tidak hari ini_' atau '_Aku sedang sibuk, Naruto. Lain kali saja, ya?_'

Aku menghempaskan pantatku ke ranjang, kemudian memeluk lututku ketakutan. Kamar sempit ini sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang, melainkan rasa gelisah yang sejak tadi menyelimuti bulu kuduk ku. Tetapi kau tidak peduli dan tetap meninggalkanku disini—sendirian, tanpa siapapun. Apa kau tahu Sasuke? Aku tidak suka sendirian, aku ingin bersamamu. Karena saat aku sendirian maka _**dia**_ akan menemuiku.

.

_**Krek-krek-krek**_— Suara derakkan patah terdengar dari atas kepalaku. Tubuhku menegang... Aku mendongak perlahan... Kosong tidak ada siapapun! Apakah itu suara kucing di atap? Mungkin... Iya'kan?

Aku berusaha tersenyum kaku dan bersenandung senang... _Kau tidak akan apa-apa Naruto... Tenangkanlah dirimu_, Kataku dalam hati mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran aneh dari otakku ini—Percuma! Suara derakan itu terus terdengar keras—dan semakin keras... Kini mataku nanar menatap setiap pojokan langit-langit atap yang berwarna putih usang.

Aku menyeret langkah kaki ku turun dari kasur, dan retinaku tetap mengawasi sekeliling dengan cepat..._**Krek-krek-krek**_—suara itu lagi... Aku menengok ke belakangku... Masih tidak ada apapun... Aku mulai menggigil ketakutan.

"Sasuke!" Panggilku panik. Aku menghimpitkan badanku ke tembok, "SASUKE!" Kali ini aku berteriak keras... Ketakutan mulai melanda pikiranku saat kau tidak menjawab satu pun teriakanku. _Kau kemana? Aku membutuhkanmu__—__Sasuke!_

"SASUKE!" Jeritku lagi.

"**Aku**—**Disini...**" Suara berat dan kasar terdengar dari arah belakangku, aku menoleh cepat... Pupil mataku terbelalak ketika menatap sepasang rongga kosong yang memandangku dengan kaku... Sebuah kepala tergantung di atap dan bibir itu menyeringai...

"**Aku** **Mencarimu**—**Naruto**." Ucap sosok itu dengan gelegak senang.

.

.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

.

.

_Tuan serigala, Apa tudung merahku cantik?_

_Tuan serigala, apa merah juga warna kesukaanmu?_

_Tuan serigala, kenapa kau diam saja?_

_._

_Apa kau begitu menyukai tudung berwarna merah, Scarlett?_

.

.

.

Sepasang tangan dan kaki ringkih merangkak perlahan diatas plafon atap, mulutnya yang robek memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi hitam, dan kepalanya—Aku menatapnya ketakutan—Sebuah kepala dengan leher patah menatapku dengan nanar.

Sosok itu bergerak cepat, merangkak diantara dinding kemudian berdiri tepat didepanku. Mulutnya terbuka, memperlihatkan seringai mengerikan.** 'Kau**—**Suka?'** Tanyanya dengan suara berat dan serak... Aku menggeleng mundur ketakutan... Dia mematahkan lehernya ke samping, **'Kau suka**—**Padaku'kan?' **Kali ini dengan suara _**krek-krek**_ yang keras. Aku melihat tangan dan kakinya patah dengan posisi yang janggal.

Tanganku gemetaran, aku beringsut mundur perlahan hingga menyentuh kasur, dia bergerak menuju ke arahku, seringainya masih belum hilang, hingga tiba-tiba...

_**Sret**_—Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu, aku menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang. Sebuah tubuh tergantung tepat disampingku, kakinya terjulur mengenai punggungku, dan wajahnya—Aku terbelalak ngeri—wajahnya juga menatapku dengan bola mata yang hampir lepas dari rongganya. **'Kau**—**Menyukaiku 'kan?'** Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

.

"GWAAAAAAAAA—!" Aku menjerit histeris—mencengkram kepalaku dengan kuat... Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan di pojok ruangan, meringkuk layaknya tikus yang siap mati kapan saja. Tetapi aku mulai tenang ketika **kau** mendobrak pintu kamarku dengan suara _**-BRAK-**_ yang keras, berlari menuju ke arahku lalu memelukku erat... Aku gemetaran didalam pelukanmu.

"Ssshh... Tenanglah, aku disini..." Bisikmu dengan suara lembut. Kau tidak protes ketika aku membalas pelukanmu, kau juga tidak marah ketika aku menangis di dadamu, kau hanya mengusap pelan rambut pirangku hingga isak tangisku berhenti.

Tanganku gemetaran, tapi kau menariknya lalu menciumnya kecil, "Tenang, oke? Aku disini." Ucapmu yang langsung membuatku terdiam kaku. "—Kau aman bersamaku, Naruto." Lanjutmu sekali lagi, bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman, Tetapi aku menatap senyummu dengan pandangan ngeri. Karena kepalamu terbelah dua, memperlihatkan otak berwarna merah muda yang berdenyut, bibirmu robek dengan garis memanjang dan matamu penuh dengan ulat busuk.

.

Sasuke—kau hancur.

.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" —Aku berteriak histeris. Lagi.

.

.

_Scarlett, Scarlett... Aku mencintaimu._

_Scarlett, Scarlett... Aku suka tudung merahmu._

_Tapi Scarlett, aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu terus hidup_—

_._

_._

_._

Aku berontak—meronta-ronta dari pelukanmu, aku berteriak dan menjerit sekeras yang kubisa... Tetapi kau tetap memelukku dengan tangan kurusmu yang patah. Kau tetap menatapku dengan bola matamu yang mengeluarkan darah. Kau tetap tersenyum dengan bibirmu yang bernanah.

'Aku mencintaimu—' Bisikmu pelan. Aku menggeleng lemah, selemah kau merangkak ke arahku.

"Jangan sakiti aku, Sasuke." Mohonku, tetapi kau tidak menjawab, hanya bibirmu yang tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis melainkan seringai mengerikan. Tanganmu terjulur perlahan, beberapa jarimu patah dan jatuh dilantai. Kau berbisik pelan, 'Naruto—Aku mencintaimu—'

.

**-BRAAK!-** Pintu dibuka paksa, "NARUTOO!" Teriakan seseorang membuatku menoleh cepat. **Kau** berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku khawatir dengan napas memburu.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Tanyaku bingung. Kemudian aku berbalik lagi untuk melihat sosokmu yang '**mengerikan**'—Nihil! Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kamarku.

Kau beranjak menuju ke arahku kemudian memeriksa seluruh tubuhku, "Kau terluka?" Tanyamu khawatir, aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Aku masih ketakutan.

"Aku... Aku melihatmu disana..." Tunjukku pada udara kosong di kamar, "Aku... Wajahmu... Semua hal yang mengerikan...A—Aku..."

Kau menyentuh pipiku, "Tenanglah... Tidak ada siapapun disini." Ucapmu pelan sambil membantuku bergerak menuju ranjang.

"Kau harus percaya padaku!" Teriakku lagi—memaksa. Kau tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto." Ujarmu lalu beralih menuju ke arah obat-obatan yang tergeletak diatas meja, "Minumlah dan istirahatlah, Oke?" Pintamu yang kujawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Aku merasa mengantuk setelah meminum obat pemberianmu. Kepalaku pusing dan seluruh kamar rasanya berputar pelan. Kau berbisik lembut.

"Tidurlah..." Ujarmu dengan wajah tersenyum... Ya, aku akan tidur, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu Sasuke... Apa pun... Asal kau tetap tersenyum seperti itu untukku...

Detik selanjutnya aku sudah terlelap, terbawa hembusan angin ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

_"Yoo_—_Sasuke..." Aku menepuk pundakmu. Kau berbalik sambil menatapku kesal. Aku menyukai wajahmu yang cemberut seperti itu... Aku suka segalanya darimu._

_"Kemana saja kau?" Tanyamu penuh nada curiga. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku._

_"Tadi Iruka-san memanggilku." Jawabku yang mendapatkan 'Hn' kecil darimu_—_Ohh.. Sasuke... Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku suka bibir kaku dan kata 'Hn' mu itu... Oh dan jangan lupa, mata onyx mu juga merupakan hal favorite ku._

_"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanyamu ketika melihatku terus memandangimu dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Aku menggeleng panik._

_"Ti_—_Tidak ada apa-apa." Sahutku yang menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya bertanya, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau makan malam ditempatku?" Tanyaku yang dapat sambutan bingung darimu. Kau berdehem sekali._

_"Entahlah, Naruto..." Kau menggigit bibir pelan, "Mungkin tidak bisa hari ini." Sambungmu yang menatapku dengan pandangan 'minta maaf'. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menampilkan cengiran khas ku. _

_"Tidak apa-apa... Mungkin lain kali." Ujarku lagi, kau diam lalu mengangguk pelan._

_"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Katamu yang melangkah menjauh dariku. Aku tersenyum dan melambai bersemangat, aku terus memandang punggungmu yang berjalan hingga mataku terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang langsung memeluk lenganmu tiba-tiba._

_Aku terdiam melihat cewek itu berujar sesuatu yang mesra ditelingamu. Kau hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan cubitan di hidung gadis itu. Cewek itu terkikik geli seakan-akan kau baru saja mengeluarkan lelucon lucu._

_Aku diam, mataku hanya nanar memandang kalian yang terus berjalan dan berbelok ke arah tikungan_—_Gadis itu pasti temanmu... Iya 'kan, Sasuke?._

.

.

.

_**-Kret-Kret-Kret**_—Suara berderak membuatku langsung membuka mata, aku mengerjap-ngerjap pelan kemudian melirik ke jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Masih terlalu larut untuk bangun, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, mimpiku terus membuatku terjaga. Sosokmu dan gadis 'pink' itu terasa nyata dipikiranku, hanya saja ada yang kurang—Potongan mimpi yang kurang—Tapi apa?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang kamarku, tembok dinding yang berwarna kusam, plafon putih yang terlihat dimakan usia dan satu lemari tidak terpakai dipojok kamar. Aku mengernyit jijik, jika bukan karena permintaanmu, aku tidak akan mau tinggal disini. Tetapi kau bilang kita harus pergi dari Konoha dan hidup bersamamu... Selamanya.. Dan kau tahu Sasuke? Aku akan melakukannya... Melakukan setiap permintaanmu... Asal kau selalu tersenyum padaku seperti itu...

Aku menyentuh keningku—pusing, kemudian memaksakan kakiku turun dari ranjang menuju lemari kecil disampingku, beberapa obat-obatan tidur tergeletak disana. Aku mengambil satu kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat... Lega menjalari tenggorokanku...

_**-Krek-Krek**_—Suara derak keras terdengar dibelakangku. Aku menegang, seluruh sensor ditubuhku meminta aku untuk jangan menoleh, tetapi akalku berusaha berontak... Sebelum aku menengok, sepasang tangan runcing dengan jari-jari kurus menyentuh bahuku. Rasa dingin langsung merayap ditengkuk leherku.

**'Aku mencintaimu**—**'** Bisikan yang berat membuat tubuhku makin kaku. Aku memutar kepalaku pelan, sangat pelan sehingga aku yakin leherku terasa sakit.

Sebuah kepala bersender dibahuku, mata hitamnya melirikku tajam. **'Aku mencintaimu**—**'**

"GWAAAAAAAAA—!" Aku berteriak keras, berlari menjauh menuju pintu, kemudian mengguncang-guncang kenopnya dengan panik—Terkunci. Dengan rasa gemetar yang hebat aku mulai menggedor-gedor kayu datar itu dengan brutal.

"SASUKE!" Panggilku dengan suara hampir putus, "SASUKE, TOLONG AKU!"

_**Trek**_**—**_**Trek**_**—**Suara patahan lagi, Aku memutar tubuhku cepat. Sosok itu merangkak pelan dari ranjang menuju lantai. Kedua tangan dan kakinya patah sedangkan kepalanya terbalik dengan posisi aneh. Mulutnya terbuka sambil terus mengeluarkan tetes darah segar... Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan.

**'Aku... Mencintaimu...**' Ucapnya berat dan serak.

Aku masih terus berusaha menggedor pintu, "SASUKE! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriakku panik. Sosok itu mulai melangkah perlahan dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dia menyeringai seram.

"SASUKE!" Teriakku lagi—kali ini sambil mendobrak pintu dengan bahuku.

1 kali... Pintu bergeming...

2 kali... Pintu mulai berderak...

Di dobrakan ketiga, pintu berhasil terbuka dengan suara _**-BRAK-**_ yang keras, membuatku berlari secepat yang kubisa. Kabur dari sosok mengerikan dibelakangku.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar, berlarian diantara perabotan yang asing bagi penglihatanku. Ruangan ini seperti sebuah apartemen kecil yang terlihat kotor. Ada lemari yang usang, meja-kursi yang penuh debu, dan bau masam ruangan yang membuatku harus mengernyit jijik—Ini bukan rumahku, dimana aku? Apa yang kulakukan disini? Dimana Sasuke?

"SASUKE!" Aku berteriak sambil berusaha bersembunyi di samping lemari besar dari sosok mengerikan yang mengejarku. Aku mengambil gagang sapu dan membuatnya menjadi senjataku.

_**Krek**_—_**Krek**_—**"Naruto..."** Erangan kasar terdengar memanggil namaku. Terlalu kasar, sehingga aku yakin itu bukan suara Sasuke. **"...Aku... Mencintaimu..."** Bisiknya parau.

Aku gemetaran memegang sapu yang kurengkuh kuat-kuat, badanku terlalu menghimpit dinding, sehingga punggungku merasakan sentuhan dingin tembok batu itu. Tetapi detak jantungku terus meronta keras dari tulang rusukku. Dan aku tahu, tidak ada celah untuk lari. Jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah terus waspada hingga aku tersadar kalau suara itu sudah menghilang.

Hening—

Tidak ada erangan atau panggilan berat... Hanya bunyi jantungku yang terus berpacu dengan napasku yang terengah-engah—Apakah berakhir? Apakah semua kembali normal?

Aku menengokkan kepalaku dari balik samping lemari—Kosong!... Hanya ada sebuah ruangan dengan meja dan kursi makan, sebuah tivi kecil dan lukisan abstrak diatasnya. Sosok itu sudah menghilang!

Sedikit menghela napas aku beranjak dari tempatku bersembunyi. Aku menyeret langkahku untuk terus berjalan. Terlalu hening untuk sebuah apartemen kecil, bahkan detak jam pun tidak terdengar sama sekali.

_**Dak**__—__**Dak**__—__**Dak**__—_Sebuah gedoran keras dijendela hampir membuatku terlonjak kaget. Mataku langsung nyalang menatap sisi kaca itu. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya gelap malam yang terlihat dibalik bingkai kotak itu. Apakah ada seseorang diluar sana? Apakah itu Sasuke?

Aku gemetaran, "Sa...Sasuke?" Panggilku lagi berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh suara yang kumiliki... Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, aku melangkah maju perlahan.

"Sasuke?—Kaukah itu?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu yang maju satu langkah ke arah sisi jendela. Mataku melirik hati-hati... Sebuah lapangan parkir terhampar dibawah apartemen ini, dari ketinggiannya aku yakin, kamar ini berada di lantai 5... Aku melirik samping, hanya ada balkon kosong penghuni kamar apartemen lain. Aku menatap ke atas...

.

Sebuah tatapan kosong beradu pandang denganku—

.

Bibirnya yang hitam menyeringai dengan beberapa robekan yang memanjang dikedua sisinya. Dia tertawa.

**"Aku... Menemukanmu..."** Erangnya dengan nada berat dan dalam.

Aku berteriak ketakutan. "GWAAAAAAAAA—!"

.

.

_Tuan Serigala, Jangan mengejarku..._

_Tuan Serigala, Lepaskan aku..._

_._

_Tidak bisa, karena aku mencintaimu, Scarlett!_

_._

_._

Aku berusaha bangkit dari keterkejutanku, dengan cepat aku berbalik dan berlarian menjauh, menabrak beberapa lemari kecil dan kursi. Napasku memburu dan detak jantungku berdegup-degup ingin keluar dari rongga dada—Sesak! Terlalu sesak untuk rongga dadaku, aku butuh oksigen...

**"Aku... Mencintaimu..."** Suara kasar dan berat itu kembali menulikan pendengaranku.

_**Krak-Krak-Krak**_—Suara patahan lagi, aku menoleh dengan mata yang terbelalak. Kali ini sosoknya tergantung diatas plafon dengan seringai mengerikan, kepalanya terbalik dan matanya terus memandangku dengan rongga yang penuh dengan ulat busuk.

Aku terjerembab jatuh dilantai dengan mata terbelalak ngeri, "Hentikan..." Bisikku parau. Sosok itu jatuh dilantai kemudian menyeret tubuhnya yang separuh hancur ke arahku.

**"Bukankah... Kau... Menyukaiku... Naruto..."** Ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan suara gelegak berat.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai makhluk dihadapanku ini!

.

Benar—?

.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke_—_" Bisikku lembut ditelingamu saat kau berkunjung ke apartemenku yang minimalis. Kau diam sambil menggigit bibirmu dengan resah._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." Ujarmu lagi, "_—_Tapi kau tahu'kan? Besok adalah pertunanganku dengan Sakura, kita tidak boleh terus bersama... Kita harus berpisah." Ucapmu dengan nada sangat pelan... Aku menggeram kesal._

_"Aku Tidak Peduli! Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke!" Teriakku sambil mencengkram kedua lenganmu._

_Kau menghela napas berat, "Maaf... Tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi..." Ujarmu dengan suara tertahan._

.

.

Aku terdiam ketika potongan mimpi lain berkelebat dibenakku. Mataku nanar memandang sosok yang mengerikan itu. Dia mendekat perlahan.

**"Kau**—**Ingat?"** Tanya nya serak, seringai menyeramkan terus terlihat dibibir robeknya.

.

.

_Kau mulai beranjak menjauh menuju pintu keluar, berusaha meninggalkanku yang sakit hati_—_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu! Kita saling mencintai_—_Benar__?_

_Aku menahan tanganmu_—_kau berontak. _

_._

_Aku menyeringai senang_—_kau ketakutan. _

_._

_Kemudian aku berbisik pelan, sangat pelan_—_seperti kau menghancurkan hatiku secara perlahan_—

_"Kau harus mencintaiku, Sasuke..." Desisku tajam. Dengan cepat aku mengambil pisau yang tergeletak disamping piring buah kemudian menebas bibirmu dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Kau terlempar ke lantai dengan memegang pipimu yang mengucurkan darah_—_Kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti itu? Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menatapku dengan wajah ketakutan seperti itu!_

_"Na_—_Naruto... Hentikan..." Ujarmu dengan nada gemetar._

_Aku tidak akan berhenti Sasuke... Tidak akan!... Aku akan terus mencintaimu..._

_Aku menarik keras kepalamu, kemudian mencium lehermu dengan ujung pisauku, darah segar langsung muncrat layaknya air keran yang terbuka, kau menggelepar sekarat dipelukanku... Aku suka... Aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu..._

_Dengan pelan kutancapkan ujung pisau dimatamu, sedikit cipratan darah tidak menghentikan kegiatanku, aku ingin mencongkel matamu... Aku suka mata onyx mu Sasuke... Sangat suka!_

.

.

**.**

**"Kau**—**Menyukaiku**—**"** Ucap suara berat dan kasar itu. Sosoknya bergerak patah dengan suara _**-Krek-Krek-**_ keras. Aku mundur ketakutan...

"Hentikan! Jangan Sakiti Aku!" Teriakku panik sambil melempar segala barang yang ada didekatku. Sosok itu terkekeh serak, tubuhnya yang ringkih terseret pelan ke arahku.

**"Bukankah**—**Kau**—**Menyukaiku**—**"** Ucapnya sekali lagi dengan tangan kurus yang terjulur ke arahku. Rongga matanya kosong, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sosok itu menyeringai lagi.

.

.

_Aku tertawa senang ketika tubuhmu berlumuran darah dipelukanku, aku melihat dirimu di seluruh kamarku. _

_Potongan kakimu di lantai, kepalamu di atas mejaku, dan bola matamu di atas ranjangku. Aku ingin kau ada dimana-mana... Karena aku mencintaimu... Tetaplah bersamaku... Selamanya!_

.

.

Aku ingat!

.

Potongan mimpi lain masuk ke pikiranku, berkecamuk diantara sel-sel otakku, dan aku sadar... Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, karena itu adalah penggalan masa lalu ku...

Dengan panik aku berusaha mundur ketakutan, tetapi dinding batu menghalangi pergerakanku. Kini sosoknya merangkak dengan posisi yang janggal. Kedua tangannya terpelintir dan engkel kakinya patah, tetapi kepalanya tetap memandangku dengan mata yang kosong.

**"Aku**—**Mencintaimu**—**"** Tepat setelah ucapan seraknya, tangannya terjulur cepat untuk mencekik leherku.

"Ghogghh—" Aku menggapai-gapai udara kosong...

.

.

.

_Sosok yang __**mirip**__ Sasuke mendobrak masuk ke kamarku, wajahnya memperlihatkan kengerian yang luar biasa, "NARUTO!" Teriaknya._

_Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, kemudian tersenyum, "Sasuke_—_" Kataku berujar mesra, "Kau_—_Kembali_—_"_

_._

_Aku terkikik geli ketika kau panik melihat potongan tubuh dikamarku. Kau meremas tanganku gemetar, "Aku akan membawamu pergi dari Konoha..." Katamu panik, "Kita harus lari dari polisi..." Ujarmu lagi._

_Aku hanya mengangguk senang, "Ya..." Jawabku sambil melirik __**'name tag'**__ di kemejamu yang bertuliskan __**'Sai'**__... Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap memanggilmu dengan nama kesayanganku._

_"_—_Sasuke..."_

.

.

.

Aku mencengkram tangannya yang mencekik leherku—Mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga... Tapi tidak! Sosok itu terlalu kuat... Aku tidak sangggup bernapas lagi...

**"Kenapa?**—**Bukankah**—**Kau**—**Menyukaiku..."** Suaranya yang serak dan berat terdengar tepat didepan wajahku. Rongga matanya yang penuh dengan ulat, mulutnya yang robek dan tangan-tangan kurusnya yang patah dan membusuk membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"Ma—Maaf... Sa—Suke..." Erangku disela-sela napasku yang nyaris menghilang. Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung. Sosok itu menggeram marah.

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"** Jeritnya murka yang makin mencengkram leherku kuat-kuat. Meninggalkan bekas mengerikan disekeliling leherku.

**"KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU! KE-EGIOSANMU MEMBUNUHKU!"** Teriaknya lagi.

"Ghhg—! Hgghh!—" Tubuhku mengejang. Mukaku membiru akibat kekurangan oksigen. Aku menangis... Aku tidak sangup lagi... Napasku... Sesak... Mataku mulai terbalik, dan aku menggelepar sekarat... Tiba-tiba potongan masa lalu kembali berkelebat dibenakku.

.

.

_Kau berlari sambil menyeretku dari dalam kamar apartemenku, kemudian memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobil. Wajahmu penuh dengan keringat bercucuran dan kau terlihat panik... Aku hanya tersenyum ketika menyebut namamu... _

_"Sasuke_—_" Panggilku mesra padamu, kau menoleh lalu mencengkram pundakku dengan keras._

_"Aku Sai, Naruto! Jangan bersikap begini! Sadarlah sekarang!" Teriakmu sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu karena aku sibuk memandang wajahmu yag ketakutan ketika mendengar sirine polisi._

_"Kita akan lari, sesegera mungkin..." Katamu tegas kemudian segera menancap gas dari tempatku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum ganjil._

_"Ya, Sasuke..." Ucapku hampir berbisik. Kau tidak menjawab, kau hanya menangis... Kau menyetir dengan tangisan yang memenuhi wajahmu... Sedangkan aku memandangmu dengan ekspresi bingung ketika kau mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke-nii san... Sasuke-nii san...'_

_._

_Kau memanggil siapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau memanggil dirimu sendiri?_

.

.

Mata ku terbelalak terbuka ketika mulai mengingat potongan masa lalu. **Kau** dan **Sasuke** adalah orang yang berbeda.

—Ya! Sekarang aku ingat namamu...

**Namamu** adalah—

"Sa—Sai..." Panggilku pelan, sangat pelan karena napasku sudah hampir putus. Dalam detik terakhirku, aku ingat namamu. Kau yang selalu menjagaku, tersenyum kaku ketika memanggilmu dengan nama 'Sasuke' dan berusaha keras untuk mencari obat penenang untukku. Kau adalah Sai. Kau bukan **dirinya**.

.

"Sai—tolong—Hghh—Aku—"

.

"NARUTO!" Teriakan panik seseorang membuatku menoleh. Sosokmu berdiri kaget diambang pintu ketika melihatku sedang mencekik leherku sendiri.

Kau bergegas menghentikan tanganku, "Apa Yang Kau Lakukan!" Teriakmu lagi—cemas... Aku batuk dengan keras, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kau memelukku erat.

Aku tidak membalas pelukanmu, aku langsung menatap cepat ke ruangan sekitar... Di setiap pojokan atap, lemari dan dibalik meja tetapi sosok Sasuke sudah tidak ada... Sosok mengerikan itu sudah hilang—Apakah aku sudah bisa tenang? Bisakah kembali normal?

.

"Naruto!" Panggilmu lagi, "Lihat Aku!" Kau mengguncang bahuku. Aku masih gemetaran ketakutan sambil menatap kedua tanganku, kemudian aku berbalik menatap wajah khawatirmu... Kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu? Padahal selama ini kau terus bersamaku? Ada apa dengan otakku?

"Sa—Sai..." Panggilku pelan, kau tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum lega... Kau memelukku erat... Sangat erat, seakan-akan kau takut aku akan menghilang tiba-tiba didepanmu.

"Kau ingat namaku—Kau mengingatku, Naruto..." Ucapmu lagi dengan nada gembira yang kentara sekali. Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab, aku lebih memilih menyenderkan kepalaku dibahumu—Capek... Aku merasa otakku lelah...

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ucapku pelan. Entah pada dirimu atau pada udara malam... Aku tidak tahu, karena mataku kosong ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Kau mengelus rambutku pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu..." Jawabmu lembut.

.

.

_Scarlett, Scarlett... Aku mencintaimu._

_Scarlett, Scarlett... Aku suka tudung merahmu._

_Tapi Scarlett, aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu terus hidup..._

_._

_Karena Scarlett_—_**kau akan mengkhianatiku**..._

.

.

Kau menatapku khawatir ketika menidurkanku diranjang, "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyamu lagi. Aku menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ya... Aku baik-baik saja..." Jawabku dengan nada senang yang dipaksakan. Aku tidak ingin kau terlihat khawatir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Katamu ragu, "Selamat malam, Naruto." Sambungmu pelan sambil menampilkan senyuman yang manis.

Aku menoleh ke arahmu. Terdiam sebentar...

Kau lagi-lagi terlihat khawatir. "Naruto—?" Panggilmu cemas... Aku seperti tersadar kemudian tersenyum...

.

Senyuman yang kosong...

.

"Selamat malam..." Ucapku pelan, "—Sasuke." Lanjutku lagi yang membuat lekuk dibibirmu hilang, tetapi kau tetap berusaha terlihat ceria.

Aku tidak peduli—dan tetap menampilkan senyum kosong ku padamu.

.

Karena dibelakang sosokmu, berdiri Sasuke dengan kepala terpenggal.

.

.

**"Selamat... Malam... Naruto..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Special for Horror In September SNSL ^^  
**

**Ada yang berminat review XD *plak* #abaikan author yang gaje ini**

**Dan maaf klo horornya aneh ==' authornya gk bisa buat horor... *kabuur*  
**


End file.
